maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrolling
Scrolling Most equipment in Maplestory comes with upgrade slots available. You can use scrolls or spell traces on a piece of equipment with remaining upgrade slots to greatly increase the stats that piece of equipment has. Scrolling is the first, and one of the most important, aspects of upgrading your gear for most players. When you get a new piece of equipment be on the lookout for upgrade slots. With few exceptions, higher leveled equipment tends to have more upgrade slots available to it. There are currently two methods to scroll a piece of equipment, and both of them use an upgrade slot. You can choose to use one of the hundreds of available scrolls in the game or use spell traces. Scrolls Scrolls can be found in a multitude of ways. You can buy them from some NPCs, they can drop from monsters, you can earn them as rewards for quests, buy them from other players, or even get some ultra powerful, limited availability scrolls from events! Each scroll will only work on one type of equipment, for instance Scroll for Two-Handed Sword for ATT 50% will only work on a two handed sword. It will not work on a one handed sword, or a two handed mace. In general, the lower the success rate of the scroll, the higher the stat gains it will yield, but this is not always the case. When using a scroll, it is removed from your inventory regardless of whether it was successful or not. Be careful, some scrolls will destroy your item if they fail! Spell Traces Spell traces are a new scrolling system introduced to Maplestory in the Rising Heroes: Elite update in June 2014. They can drop from monsters, be bought from a variety of NPC shops in Maple World, are freely tradeable with other player, and are sometimes given out as event rewards. Spell traces were introduced as a way to simplify the scrolling process. They are generic, and the same spell traces can be used to scroll any piece of equipment. The stat gains that are available from scrolling will change depending on what item you are trying to scroll with spell traces. Spell traces come with 100/70/30% options for success. The lower the success rate, the higher the stat gains will be, and the more spell traces that are required per attempt. Spell traces for weapons also come with a 15% success option in addition to those listed above. Chaos Scrolling Unlike regular scrolls and spell traces, chaos scrolls give random stat boosts to your equipment. But be careful, chaos scrolls can sometimes Idecrease/I the power of your equipment! * Chaos Scroll - If it succeeds, it will randomly change all of the stats on your weapon from -5 to +5 * Incredible Chaos Scroll - A more powerful version of teh chaos scroll, if successful it will randomly change all of the stats on your weapon from -7 to +7 * Chaos Scroll of Goodness - A chaos scroll that is guaranteed to make your item more powerful! If successful, It will randomly change all of the stats on your item by 0 to +5 * Incredible Chaos Scroll of Goodness - One of the most powerful scrolls in the game, if successful it will randomly chance all of the stats on your item by 0 to +7 Chaos scrolls cannot add Attack or Magic attack to a piece of equipment that does not already have it. But if you use a different scroll to first add at least 1 attack or magic attack to the item, a Chaos scroll and all of its equivalents will add (or take away) attack to that item. Using chaos scrolls, it is possible to get very high attack or magic attack on equipment that would otherwise not have it. Vicious Hammers In addition to the regular upgrade slots available to equipment, you can apply two Vicious hammers to each piece of equipment. A vicious hammer will add an additional upgrade slot to your weapon. When using either a scroll or spell traces, your equipment will lose 1 available upgrade slot regardless of whether the attempt was successful or not. The only way to regain these lot slots are through Clean Slate scrolls and Innocence scrolls. A piece of equipment can be enhanced when it has no more upgrade slots available, however if you use a clean slate scroll to recover a failed upgrade slot you must use that before you can continue enhancing your equipment. How to improve your luck! * Lucky Day Scrolls - These scrolls are extremely rare in the game. When they are used on an item, they increase the chance of success of your next scroll, or spell trace attempt, by 10%. It can make quite a difference when scrolling your gear. Due to their rarity, they are not always available to use. Be on the lookout and take advantage of them when you can! * Spell Trace Fever - A semi annual event in Maplestory, Spell Trace Fever will increase the success rate of all spell traces by a set amount. Spell traces usually have 100/70/30/15% success rate, but during spell trace fever the success rates are upped to 100/90/50/25%. Spell trace fever also stacks with Lucky Day scrolls! Be sure to take advantage of this event when it comes to the game. * Shielding Ward - These scrolls, sold in the Cash Shop, protect your equipment from being destroyed if a scroll fails. Shielding wards are used up whether the scroll succeeded or failed and only apply to the next scroll used. Superior Shielding Wards are required for superior equipment, regular Shielding Wards will not protect superior equipment. * Protection Scroll - These have the same effect as Shielding Wards, however they are available through regular gameplay. Like regular Shielding Wards, protection scrolls will not protect superior equipment from being destroyed. You cannot use Protection Scrolls on Equipment with more than 12 stars. * Guardian Scroll - These scrolls, sold in the Cash Shop, protect your scroll from being used up if it fails. Guardian Scrolls will be used up regardless of whether or not the next scroll succeeds, so they are generally reserved for the rarest of scrolls. * Clean Slate Scrolls - Availabe in 1/3/5/10/20% success rates, Clean Slate scrolls restore a failed upgrade slot to a piece of equipment if it succeeds. Crucial to fully scrolling a piece of equipment, Clean Slate Scrolls are readily available through the Elite Boss system in the game, as well as other content such as Ursus. * Innocence/Perfect Innocence Scroll - These scrolls, available through in game events and sold in the Cash Shop, completely reset a piece of equipment to base stats. They restore all upgrade slots, remove all Vicious Hammers used, reset scrolled stats to 0, and remove all enhancements from a piece of gear. Usually these are used when you decide it is time to upgrade your equipment without replacing it. Note that these will not reset Potentials or boss souls. * Shield Scrolls - These work like preemptive clean slate scrolls. If one is used on a piece of equipment, it keeps the upgrade count from falling if the next scroll or spell trace used is unsuccessful. They can make scrolling your equipment much less painful, but they are only available through the Cash Shop. * Return Scrolls - Only usable with Chaos scrolls, these are sold in the Cash Shop. If used on an item before using a chaos scroll, it will allow you to decide whether you want to keep the stats from the chaos scroll or not. These are the easiest and most effective way to guarantee maximum stat gains from chaos scrolls, however this method can be very expensive. Category:Equipment Upgrade Category:Scrolls